<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Raining trans by Mây Bồng Bềnh by meipongpenh8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875978">It's Raining trans by Mây Bồng Bềnh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipongpenh8/pseuds/meipongpenh8'>meipongpenh8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oneshot, Quarantine, vietnamese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipongpenh8/pseuds/meipongpenh8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trời mưa rồi…”</p><p>“Anh biết mà.”</p><p>“Thế anh có thích trời mưa không?”</p><p>“Rất thích.”</p><p>Mew thích trời mưa nhưng Mew yêu Gulf nhiều hơn cả thảy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Raining trans by Mây Bồng Bềnh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380648">It's raining</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAi/pseuds/KuroAi">KuroAi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bản dịch đã được sự cho phép của tác giả. Mong các bạn không re-up ở bất kỳ chỗ nào khi mà không có sự đồng ý của bọn mình.</p><p>Please don't reup without our permission. Thx.</p><p>From #Mây and #Cherry with lò vé~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Trời mưa rồi…”</p><p>“Anh biết mà.”</p><p>“Thế anh có thích trời mưa không?”</p><p>“Rất thích.”</p><p>Anh ngồi trên giường, mặt hướng về phía cửa sổ lăn tăn những hạt mưa rơi, nhẹ nhàng đáp lại lời cậu.</p><p>Anh có thể cảm nhận được cánh tay từ phía sau đang ôm chặt lấy eo anh, khiến anh chẳng thể nào ngừng cười thầm.</p><p>Gulf dựa đầu vào lưng Mew, nơi cậu có thể vừa cảm nhận được nhịp đập của trái tim anh, bình bình mà chậm rãi, cũng như cảm nhận được tiếng mưa rơi ngoài hiên nhà. Nó mang lại cho cậu một cảm giác bình yên, khiến cậu gạt bỏ hết mọi xô bồ, mệt mỏi, khó khăn trong cuộc sống. Tưởng chừng cậu có thể đánh một giấc ngon lành luôn rồi, nhưng tiếng hát khe khẽ của Mew khiến trái tim cậu như vỡ òa vì tràn đầy mật ngọt của tình yêu, và chỉ muốn rúc thật sâu vào lòng anh trong tấm chăn ấm áp trong ngày mưa lạnh lẽo như thế này. Như thể thiên đường vậy, nơi an toàn của cậu, của anh, và của cả hai. Hoặc có thể Mew cũng đã từng nói vậy rồi đó, nói thật lòng thì Gulf cũng chẳng quan tâm lắm.</p><p>“Sao tự nhiên em lại dính người như vậy?”, Mew quay sang hỏi cậu, khiến hai cánh tay đang ôm chặt lấy eo anh thả lỏng xuống.</p><p>Mew bây giờ rất hối hận vì đã hỏi Gulf, anh rất muốn rút lại lời nói vừa nãy ngay bây giờ.</p><p>“Anh chỉ giỡn vậy thôi, thôi ôm anh chặt hơn đi nào.” Mew quay sang, thấy cậu nhẹ nhàng tựa đầu lên vai anh, trông thật bình yên làm sao.</p><p>Mew ôm chặt lấy hai cánh tay của Gulf, khiến cậu khe khẽ kêu lên vì giật mình. Gulf bật cười, có vẻ đang ngập tràn trong sự ngọt ngào của tình yêu đem lại.</p><p>“Lạnh quá đi.”</p><p>“Rồi sao ạ?”</p><p>“Giúp anh làm ấm cơ thể được không?”</p><p>Mew nói với giọng nói husky trầm khàn của anh. Gulf ngẩng đầu, ngồi dịch sát vào gần anh hơn. Cậu tựa cằm lên vai anh, hai tay từ eo di chuyển lên gần hai bầu má của anh, rồi chầm chậm nghiêng mặt sát gần với khuôn mặt của anh. Gulf nhẹ nhàng hôn lên môi anh và mỉm cười khi Mew đáp lại nụ hôn của cậu. Cậu bồn chồn, phấn khích, còn trái tim cậu thì đập liên hồi khi thấy môi anh vẫn dính chặt lên môi cậu.</p><p>Mew vẫn là một người đàn ông tử tế và lãng mạn như anh đã từng, anh dịu dàng dùng tay đỡ lấy mặt cậu, chủ động dẫn dắt cậu vào nụ hôn ngọt ngào mà cháy bỏng của anh, cho đến khi Gulf ngã xuống giường, cố gắng không làm cậu đau. Tay anh trượt xuống, ôm chặt lấy vòng eo mảnh khảnh của cậu. Ôi, chẳng có từ ngữ nào có thể diễn tả được cảm xúc của anh lúc này. Anh yêu cậu.</p><p>Cả hai đều khúc khích cười khi Mew nằm xuống và rúc đầu vào cổ Gulf. Anh hít một hơi thật sâu, khiến mùi hương dịu ngọt của táo xanh và gỗ thông xộc lên cả khoang mũi, khiến anh chìm đắm vào trong mùi hương ấy, chẳng nỡ nào rời ra. </p><p>“Ở đây cùng anh nhé.” Mew thì thầm, hôn nhẹ lên cổ cậu.</p><p>Gulf dùng những ngón tay thon dài của mình, chơi đùa cùng với mái tóc bồng bềnh như mây tuyết của anh, cười phá lên khi Mew dụi dụi đầu lên cổ cậu. Nói thật thì cậu cũng chẳng buồn cười lắm đâu, nhưng trái tim cậu như được sưởi ấm trong một ngày mưa lạnh giá bởi hành động đầy ngọt ngào và lãng mạn của anh. Nằm trên chiếc giường mềm mại và được bao bọc bởi hơi ấm cơ thể anh khiến cậu chẳng thể nào tỉnh táo được. Anh như một ly rượu whisky, cay nồng mà dịu ngọt, khiến người ta uống một ngụm vào rồi, chẳng thể nào ngừng tiếp tục. Cũng giống như cậu chẳng thể nào dứt ra được khỏi anh, khỏi sự ngọt ngào mà anh đem đến. Mew hôn lên khóe môi của cậu, khẽ hỏi.</p><p>“Ở lại đây với anh nhé?”</p><p>Cậu yêu điều này. Cậu yêu anh.</p><p>“Vâng ạ.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>